


Getting ready

by adrabbleness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo loves skinship and kisses, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness
Summary: Kuroo helps Yachi get ready for their lunch date together. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, this is a bit spicier than I intended. Sorry not sorry :D

_BZZT!_

_BZZT!_

“Kuroo… Your phone….”

“Mmmmm… It’s on your side, Yachi…”

Yachi groaned in frustration, opening her sleepy eyes and wincing at the sudden brightness of the room. Still in her lying position, she extended her arm out from the warm sheets, trying to grab at the phone vibrating on the bedside table.

She turned the phone alarm off swiftly. Reading the time now on the screen, she gasped.

She tried sitting up, but was immediately restrained by the strong arms around her waist. She turned her head slightly to look at her boyfriend.

“Hey sleepyhead…Wake up, we overslept. We have to go soon,” she whispered.

The man gave a small grunt of acknowledgement, but made no effort to move.

Yachi shook her head in defeat, smiling nonetheless.

“Fine, fine… I’ll give you five more minutes. I’ll go shower first,” she decided.

With some effort, she removed herself from his hold, slipping out of the bed. With a quick glance back, she saw that the man had already rolled over to his belly, scrunching his pillows around his face and ears.

It was his preferred sleeping position, she knew; but he made a conscious effort to sleep on his side when she stayed the night, so that she could sleep in peace. The gesture made her smile.

Turning away from the bed now, she made silent steps to the bathroom. The wooden floor was cold underneath her and she shivered, looking down at her sleeping attire.

Having forgotten her own pajamas at home, she was dressed in an old, over-sized shirt she’d stolen from Kuroo months ago, and kept in the back of his closet for emergencies. At the time, Kuroo was trying to get rid of his old high school memorabilia, but she wanted some keepsake for herself.

She now looked down fondly at the large Nekoma logo, already peeling at the front of the shirt.

“Right, shower!” Yachi reminded herself, walking quickly to the bathroom.

As the warm water of the shower hit her body, she closed her eyes, sighing in happiness.

She turned to the small ledge of the shower, noticing the two distinct sets of bath items on it. One set was hers, including her peach scented shampoo and lavender scented soap. The other was his, a shampoo and bodywash set that was supposed to smell like sandalwood and citrus. She had teased him about the stereotypically “masculine” bath products, but she secretly loved the scent on him.

Yachi giggled to herself, immersed once again in the memories that flooded each room she entered, and each item she touched.

It was insane to think that these memories had all started from one shy look across a crowded gym in Tokyo, during her freshman year in Karasuno High.

Now, she was in her first year of university in the Tokyo region, at a school only 10-minutes away from Kuroo’s. This year would also be their 2nd year as an official couple.

“Time really flies,” she muttered, finally stepping out of the shower.

Once changed, she wrapped her hair with a towel and walked back to the bedroom area.

As Yachi expected, Kuroo was still dozing off in bed; she could hear the soft snores coming from beneath the pillows.

She giggled, moving towards the vanity across from the bed. She sat down on the stool in front of it, and took out a hair dryer from one of the drawers. Putting it on the lowest setting, she began to dry her hair, simultaneously shaking it with her towel as she circled the dryer around her head.

Noticing the sudden movement behind her, she turned her head and noticed that Kuroo was watching her from the bed. He was still lying on his stomach, his head supported up by his folded arms. His hair, she saw, was already in its usual state of disarray. His eyes met hers, and he gave her a mischievous smile.

“The view from here is quite beautiful this morning,” he stated, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, throwing her towel at him.

“Save the lines for later, Romeo. We have to get ready,” she scolded him lightly.

Kuroo caught it easily, chuckling as he threw it to a chair nearby. Pushing up on the pillows, he brought himself up to a sitting position, yawning. He scratched lazily at his shirtless torso as he stretched his neck out to one side. 

Pleased that he was at least upright, Yachi turned back to the vanity mirror.

Today, they planned to have lunch at a trendy restaurant in town, and were then going over to Kenma’s house to watch a sci-fi movie in his new home theatre.

It had been a few weeks since the two of them had gone out on a date due to their hectic schedules, so she wanted to dress cutely. She wore a flattering floral off-the-shoulder top and white high-waisted shorts, and put on a dainty gold necklace that she’d gotten from Kuroo for her last birthday. With a quick application of makeup and a final mirror check on her outfit, she nodded in approval.

She then took out a hairbrush from another drawer of the vanity, pausing to regard her hair in the mirror. She had been growing it out to see if it would suit her; but now that it was reaching her elbows, she had no idea how to style it properly.

Sensing her frustration, Kuroo called out to her.

“Need some help with the hair?”

She turned her torso to face him.

“Can you, though?” she teased. 

“I’ll have you know, there was once a time when I styled Kenma’s hair for fun,” he replied, smirking.

She frowned at the statement. “Kenma actually _let you_ do that?”

Kuroo’s smirk grew into a full grin.

“Well, this was during a sleepover when we were kids… And _technically_ , he wasn’t awake yet.”

“You’re a horrible friend, Kuroo.”

Kuroo laughed and glancing at her again, he patted lightly on his lap.

“C’mon, get on! Let me try!” he tried to convince her. 

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m okay with letting you try… But is sitting on your lap really necessary?” she asked, turning back to the mirror.

Before she could argue further, she felt herself jerk backwards, as Kuroo dragged her stool back towards him and brought her to his chest.

Flustered, she turned her head to meet her boyfriend’s playful expression. He smirked wickedly at her, and he bent down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, before enveloping her in a hug.

“Nope, I just wanted to cuddle a bit first,” he whispered in her ear.

She blushed, but realizing the time, she pushed him away to give him a warning look. Seeing it, he chuckled and nodded.

“Okay, okay… We’re late, I know… Give me your hair tie, then.”

“Thank you!”

True to his word, Kuroo worked diligently to fix her hair, careful to not hurt her in any way. Instead of the hairbrush, he used his fingers to comb through her locks. The sensation was quite relaxing to her, and she felt her eyes closing in contentment.

“Enjoying the massage?” he asked, finally removing his hands from her hair.

She nodded, opening her eyes to check on his work.

Kuroo had given her an elegant low ponytail, with a pretty braid running on one side. She turned her head to examine it closer, smiling widely in her glee. She turned her head to look up at her boyfriend.

“Kuroo, I love it! Thank y-”

She paused in her words, finally noticing the rather annoyed expression on his face.

“W-What’s wrong?” she asked, concerned now.

His eyebrows furrowed, and he stared her ponytail for a few moments.

“Your shoulder and neck… With this hairstyle, they look _way_ too inviting …” he muttered.

Without further explanation, he dipped his head down, planting small kisses on her shoulder and trailing them up slowly to her neck. He placed a hand on her other shoulder to anchor him, and he used his thumb to gently massage the skin near her collarbone.

Yachi shivered from the sensation of his warm breath and hands on her skin, watching his actions through the mirror in front of them. She felt her body temperature rise, unable to speak as she took in the faint scent of oranges on his body. She let out a soft moan as he kissed a particularly sensitive area in the crook of her neck, and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Kuroo paused at the noise, letting out a small groan.

“No, this won’t do… You’re already way too cute to begin with,” he mumbled against her skin.

She felt his fingers pull lightly on her hair tie, and from the mirror, she saw her beautiful hairstyle unravel.

Kuroo brushed the hair off her shoulder to kiss her again on the neck. This time however, his tongue exited his mouth, and he proceed to lick the sensitive part of her neck.

“K-K-KUROO!”

Yachi flushed crimson and her eyes widened. But before she could do anything, she felt him suddenly suck on the skin and nip at it. She let out a high-pitched squeak, finally realizing his intention. She quickly pushed him off of her and back onto the bed.

She stood up, turning to glare down at her boyfriend. He had a pleased look on his face, and was smiling smugly up at her.

“Kuroo! Did you… Did you just give me a hickey?!” she demanded, her hand flying up to her neck.

Kuroo gave her an innocent look now, putting his hands behind his head.

“Hmm… I guess I did.”

Annoyed, she leaned forward and pulled hard on his cheek. Kuroo yelped in pain, sitting up quickly.

She glared at him again, finally letting go of his now red cheek.

“So this was your plan all along, huh?”

Kuroo chuckled, giving her a playful grin. He raised one hand to her face, tucking a stray lock of hair behind ear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just decided that I like this style on you _more_ ,” he said simply.

Dropping his hand, Kuroo pushed himself off the bed, yawning again. He bent down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips, before he walked over to the bathroom, picking up her towel from the chair on his way.

“Y-you’re horrible!” Yachi yelled at the retreating man, still flustered.

She heard the click of the door and the running water of the shower before he yelled back his response. 

“Love you too!”


End file.
